The invention relates to an analysis device for the determination of concentration or presence of an analyte in a human body fluid, and more particularly, a device of this type that can be used several times in succession.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,362 discloses a method and a sensor electrode system for electrochemical determination of an analyte or of oxidoreductase, as well as suitable substances for the electrochemical determination. Electrons are transferred in the presence of an oxidoreductase and a reducible substance, and are transferred in the course of the determination reaction from the oxidoreductase to an electrode. This produces a signal which allows determination of the analyte, the reducible substance being enzymatically reduced and oxidized at the electrode. The substance which is produced at the electrode by oxidation differs from the reducible substance originally used. A corresponding sensor electrode system and components suitable for it are furthermore disclosed. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,362, a mixture of an oxidoreductase and a first reducible substance is used. The first reducible substance is reduced by the oxidoreductase and produces a reduced substance in an irreversible reaction. This reduced substance is oxidized to produce a second reducible substance which differs from the first reducible substance. Instruments are provided for holding the mixture of the oxidoreductase and the first reducible substance as well as for bringing the mixture in contact with a liquid sample which may contain the analyte. Contact instruments are also provided for electrical connection of the mixture upon contact with the sample to two electrical leads that are physically separate from each other. The contact instruments enclose an electrically conductive surface for receiving the electrodes from the first reducible substance when the first reducible substance is reduced by the oxidoreductase and the reduced substance is produced, and for oxidizing the reduced substance at the electrically conductive surface to form the second reducible substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,689 discloses a test card for optical or electrical determination of the concentration of a substance in a liquid. The test card is used in a measuring device for evaluating the concentration of a substance in a liquid such as body fluid. The test card has layers of material that are suitable for being united in a continuous process during which the layers are unrolled from corresponding storage rolls. Each test card comprises a number of individually usable test sections that are joined together and arranged in a successive sequence along the length of the test card. The material layers of the test card cooperate to define at least one reaction layer and a cover layer covering it, the cover layer comprising an opening for receiving a sample drop in each test section. A distribution layer and a carrier material layer can likewise be incorporated in the test card, the carrier layer in each test section comprising a measurement opening which coincides with the opening for the sample drop. Weakened zones are provided in the material between neighboring test sections, allowing simple removal of a used test section from the remaining unused test sections.
WO 2004/030822 discloses a multiple capillary sensor analysis system used to analyze a sample liquid for an analyte, in particular, for analyzing a human or animal body fluid. A capillary sensor is provided that includes a capillary channel enclosed by at least two wall parts and having an inlet opening for the sample liquid and a vent opening. The capillary channel contains reagents that react with the sample liquid, thereby causing a change in a parameter that can be measured. An evaluation device is provided that has a capillary sensor frame for positioning a capillary sensor in a measuring position in order to carry out an analysis. The capillary sensor is positioned such that the inlet opening of the capillary channel is accessible for contact with a liquid sample to be studied, the liquid sample entering and filling the capillary channel due to capillary forces. Measurement and evaluation electronics are also provided to measure the parameter and correlate it to the information being sought, e.g., glucose concentration of the liquid sample. The capillary sensors are provided as multiple capillary strips with successively arranged capillary sensors. A multiple capillary sensor strip is guided and held in the capillary sensor frame of the evaluation device so that one capillary sensor of the strip lies in the measuring position and its inlet opening is accessible for contact with sample liquid. The multiple capillary sensor strip can then be moved in the evaluation device to transport consecutive capillary sensors of the sensor strip to the measuring position. The evaluation device comprises a cutting instrument which, after carrying out each measurement, cuts the capillary sensor used for the measurement from the multiple capillary sensor strip. Capillary sensors of the multiple capillary sensor strip are provided as electrochemical capillary sensors, each of which have a working electrode, a counter electrode and sensor contacts which are connected to the electrodes via conductor tracks and are in contact with corresponding device contacts of the evaluation device during the measurement to electrically connect to the measurement and evaluation electronics.
The above-discussed references describe arrangements of test field supports in which a plurality of individual test fields are arranged in a row on a band or a bar, and a new test field must be transported to the sample application position each time a new test is performed. The references teach that the successively used individual test fields are removed. Transporting a test cell or test section to a fixed application position in the device entails relatively high outlay, which is inherent to all the above-discussed references. The user of the above-discussed arrangements is offered only one test section at a time, the test section being arranged on a band-shaped or strip-shaped support. The user is thus restricted in terms of selection, and can use only the test section that is currently positioned in the application position.